Wish upon a Star
by Yxme24
Summary: A teenage boy is fed up with his boring life and makes a wish to have something unexpected happen to him. He ends up getting more than he bargained for. First few chapters are short, but they get better! Promise! Oh and please review, it helps motivate!
1. Wishes

**Chapter 1: Wishes**

Austin was fed up with it all. Everything, school and homework, chores at home and the constant silence between his family members, it was all SO boring. He found himself laughing lightley, realizing he was quoteing Ryuk the Shinigami from one of his favorite anime's, Death Note. Austin leaped onto his bed and turned on the television.

"Boring, Crap, Saw it yesterday, Repeat, Eww," Austin said as he began flipping through channel after channel until something caught his attention," Hey, it's Lilo and Stitch! I haven't seen this in forever! And it's just starting! Sweet!"

Austin layed on his bed watching the movie and appreciating all the jokes he never understood as a child. The movie ended and he looked out his window at the stars slightly glistening above his head. He missed his grandparents house already, when the night sky was clear at his grandparents house, it was beautiful. He saw for the first time in his life, the beauty of the heavens and the milky way. Living in Oregon was nice, but living in rural upstate New York had it's advantages too. But still, whether he was in New York or at home, it was always uneventful, and always routine. Austin wanted something unexpected to occur, something completely new to happen! He turned his gaze towards the brightest star he could find and wished.

"I wish something unexpected would happen to me." Austin whispered to the star above before going to sleep. Little did he know, his wish would come true.

In another universe a small Green experiment was gazing up at the Hawaiian night sky on the beach all by her lonesome. Her "name" was Experiment 149, but she had preferred the name that Lilo gave her, Bonnie. She was getting tired of everyone assuming that she, and Clyde, her Ex-Partner in crime, but still close friend, were a couple like the real Bonnie and Clyde. She was tired of it and everyone she went on a date with never dated her again because they were frightened by her. She looked to the clear night sky and remembered something her friend told her. She wished on a star.

"I wish I had someone. Someone to love and be loved by." She whispered with hope to the sparkling sky. After a few more minutes of gazing at the stars and listening to the waves crash against the shore, Bonnie got up off of the sand and walked back to her small home with small tears in the corner of her eyes.


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2: Friends**

Bonnie woke up the next morning feeling rather gloomy. Everyone she tried to start a relationship with was afraid of her, and the only three that weren't were Clyde, and Stitch, who is in love with Angel, and her best friend Angel. She got dressed into her police uniform and walked to the police station for her long day to begin. She walked in and was greeted by her long-time companion, Clyde.

"Hey, Mornin' Bonnie! Want some coffee? Ya' look like youse could use some." Clyde said in a cheery tone. Bonnie nodded quietly and sat down in a chair. She was in no mood to deal with Clyde today.

"Oh yeah! Bonnie, Angel's in your office waiting for ya'. She said she wanted to talk to youse 'bout sumthin'." Clyde told her as he warmed up the coffee maker. Bonnie seemed unfased but was surprised to hear that Angel was here. She jumped down off the chair and walked into her office, only to be knocked onto the floor by a super happy Angel.

"BONNIE!!! It's SO good to see you again!!" Angel screamed girlishly while squeezing the life out of Bonnie.

"That's -oof- What -ugh- You said -ow- last week..." Bonnie choked out between hugs.

"SOOO? Any luck yet?" Angel asked eagerly. Bonnie glanced around the station and pushed Angel back into her office.

"SSHHHH!!!! You know I don't want everyone hearing everything about my life!" Bonnie scolded, but Angel only smirked.

"Your just trying to avoid the question! C'mon tell me!" Angel demanded with a smile. Bonnie just looked sadder and tryed to hold back her tears.

"No. I've never been on more than one date with any one experiment because they're all afraid of me." Bonnie said with tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, shhh now, it'll be alright,"Angel said softly while holding Bonnie lovingly, "You'll find someone eventually, there's a person out there for everyone." Bonnie's silent sobs subsided and she hugged her best friend.

"Ya' know somethin' Angel?" Bonnie said smiling," You're gonna make a great mom someday."

"Thanks Bonnie." Angel said, "That means a lot to me. Now! Let's perk up, because you may run into Mr. Right at any moment and you must look your best!" Both laughed and Bonnie straightened herself up. There was a knock on Bonnie's door.

"I'll get it!" Angel jumped up and opened the door.

"Coffee's ready!" Clyde said with a smile.

"Thanks Clyde. I needed this." Bonnie smiled back as she took the cup. Clyde smiled to Angel and closed the door as he went back to work.

"He always forgets to add the sugar." Bonnie chuckled, "So I keep some sugar cubes in my desk." Angel laughed lightly, happy to see her friend in better spirits already. Bonnie plucked out a few sugar cubes from her desk drawer and unknowingly pulled out an blank white Experiment pod. She dropped them into her coffee and there was a bright flash of light.


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

Austin awoke suddenly to the sound of a surprised scream and the smell of fresh coffee. His head was pounding and his body was racked with pain. He groaned as he sat up slowly. He rubbed his temples to try and ease the pain of his headache. Something was off. He wasn't sure what. He never remembered growing his nails out to the point of being claws. He opened his eyes nervously only to see that he had claws, and white fur on his arms as well as the rest of his body. He felt around his head to find two long antenni on his scalp. He felt like fainting, but the shock of it all was just enough to keep him from screaming. Austin felt like he was being watched, and he never liked the feeling. He turned his head slowly to see the barrel of a gun that was pointed at **him**. Austin knew that he was in trouble, for what though, he had no idea. Austin gulped weakly and passed out then, out of sheer fear of a gun being pointed at his skull.

"Another experiment? I thought Jumba quit making them..." Angel said a little shaken at the fact that Bonnie's coffee had exploded, and at the fact that a new experiment lay unconsious on Bonnie's desk.

"Go get Lilo and Stitch." Bonnie told her friend sternly, "And tell Clyde to get in here." Angel nodded and quickly told Clyde what had happened. Angel rushed to Lilo's house as fast as her feet could carry her. Angel reminded herself that Bonnie was now a police officer and knew what she was doing. She and Clyde could hold things over till Angel got Lilo and Stitch. Angel ran up the steps to Lilo's door and banged on the door.

"Lilo! Stitch! C'mon answer the door! I need your guys' help!" Angel shouted towards Lilo and Stitch's dome room. The door opened to reveal Jumba, the evil genius behind the creation of all of the Experiments on the island.

"Aahh! 624! Is good to be seeing you! Might I ask what it is that you are wanting?" Jumba greeted pleasently.

Angel stared at him accusingly and said, "You've made another experiment haven't you?"

Jumba looked offended, "I have done no such thing! Why on earth would you assume that?"

"Because there's a new experiment, laying unconsious, on Bonnie's desk at the police station! It was accidently activated right in front of my eyes!"Angel shouted angrily. Jumba was shocked at what Angel had said. Jumba grabbed a strange device and ran past Angel.

"Come 624! We must find 626 and little girl!"Jumba shouted back. Angel, still angry at Jumba's stubborness, chased after Jumba.

"How dangerous is this new experiment Jumba?" Angel asked running after a terrified Jumba.

"I am having no idea 624! Is what I need Little girl and 626's help to discover!" Jumba shouted behind to Angel. Angel stopped running as she realized that Jumba was telling the truth about this new experiment. Angel became nervous. Nobody had any idea where this new experiment came from or what it was capable of.

"STITCH!!! HURRY TO THE POLICE STATION!!! WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!" Angel shouted as loud as she could. She looked at Jumba and said, "C'mon, we should get to the police station. Stitch is bound to have heard that."

"I thought I designed you to turn other experiments good or evil with song, not to deafen people with voice?" Jumba said louder than he usually would. Angel rolled her eyes and started towards the police station.


	4. Greetings

**Chapter 4: Greetings**

Austin woke up again and quickly realized that this was no dream. His reasoning was the pain: he was in handcuffs, which he found a lot more uncomfortable than he thought they would; and he was sitting on a steel chair in front of a table, in a cold room with a large mirror across from him.

'Great, I'm going to be interrogated.' He thought as he looked around. The room was painted white and smelt badly of ciggarettes. Austin coughed at the smell of the old cancer-sticks. His older sister smoked and he had always hated it. Austin's eyes wandered back to the mirror and he stared. So this was the new him. He was an experiment that looked like a taller, leaner, white version of Stitch, with longer antennai. He pratically blended in with the wall behind him.

'Hmm... I wonder if I'm as strong as Stitch or even stronger?' Austin pondered as he looked at his arms. He brought the handcuffs up and pulled one of the links. It shattered and Austin panicked, trying franticly to put the chain back together. He gave up and quickly hid his hands, hoping that nobody was watching through the one way mirror. He put on a fake smile and looked as innocent as he could.

Bonnie watched this new experiment with intrest. She never expected the experiment to try and fix the handcuffs. She knew that no normal pair of handcuffs could restrain an experiment, but just wanted to see how the experiment would react, like whether it would start destroying everything in the room or destroy the glass. She giggled as the experiment tryed to hide the broken handcuffs and smiled innocently at the glass. What confused Bonnie the most was why the experiment was looking at it's body in wonder and awe. It just struck her as odd.

"Hey Clyde?", Bonnie asked, "Isn't it a little odd that this experiment ain't trying to escape? It broke free of it's cuffs but it tried to fix 'em."

"Mmff?" Clyde grunted turning around with a doughnut stuffed in his mouth. Bonnie let him have it.

"What are ya' doin' stuffin your face when an experiment of unknown power is in the next room?!" Bonnie scolded loudly. Clyde swallowed the doughnut and shrugged. He didn't mind getting scolded by Bonnie, it was just her way of saying she cared about his well being.

"Well, I didn't get breakfast an' come to think of it, I don't think youse' did either. Ya' want one?" Clyde said offering the box to Bonnie. Bonnie just replied by rubbing the bridge of her nose and grabbing a powdered jelly doughnut. An idea dawned on Bonnie as she looked at the doughnut. Bonnie walked towards the door that led into the interrogation room.

"Hey Bonnie, shouldn't we wait for Lilo and Stitch? You said yourself it might be dangerous." Clyde asked nervously.

"Relax Clyde! I know what I'm doing! 'Sides, I don't think it's a threat." Bonnie reassured Clyde. Bonnie walked into the room where the captive experiment was being held.

Austin sat quietly. He had a feeling someone was going to enter the room any second now. The door started to creak open.

'Well speak of the devil. I wonder how this cop'll react to an "alien" of sorts?' Austin thought as the door was opening. Only there wasn't a human who entered, it was another experiment. The experiment looked all too familiar. It was Bonnie and he knew it would be a little too hard to explain how he knew her name if he went and said "Hi Bonnie! How ya' doin'?" Yeah, way to hard to explain.

"I thought youse' might be hungry.", Bonnie said as she placed a doughnut in front of me on the table, "Now, go ahead and eat."

Austin looked at the doughnut hungrily then glanced down at the handcuffs he had broken. If he went ahead and ate it, he would end up revealing that he broke the handcuffs. If he refused, she would get suspicious and she would find out about the handcuffs eventually. Either way, she was going to find out. He deceided to try and change the subject and say she looked familiar and ask what her name was.

"You look cute, what's your na-" Austin began before he realized what he had actually said. Bonnie blushed a shade of pink while Austin blushed a bright red that looked a dark pink due to his fur. Austin needed to change the subject and fast.

"Umm... Earlier, I kinda, accidently", he explained lifting up his hands, "Broke the uh, handcuffs... Sorry."

Bonnie smiled and laughed lightly, "Yeah, I figured they wouldn't hold ya'. I saw ya' try to fix em' too."

Austin felt embarrassed. He looked at Bonnie and figured he should ask her name, despite already knowing it.

"So uh, heh heh, what IS your name?"

"Yours first, handsome." Bonnie said politely. Austin blushed at the compliment, and his anttena stood straight up and started to curl into the shape of a heart. He wasn't used to another girl complementing his looks. Bonnie smiled at him. He seemed like a nice guy. A little nervous, but in a cute way. But she needed to get something out of him. It WAS her job after all.

Austin tried to pull a 'Bond' move and leaned his left elbow on the table as he smoothed his two antenna back. He forgot about the jelly doughnut on the table and his arm slid across the table, which made him lose his balance and fall out of his chair. Bonnie giggled as this happened.

"Ow." Austin said with his face muffled on the floor. Bonnie was holding in her laughter as he got up. Austin smiled embarrased again as he got back into his chair. That was the last time he pulled a 'Bond' move!

"Your pretty funny, ya' know that?" Bonnie told Austin. Austin smiled in gratitude.

"I've been told that on occasion." Austin said happily, "Anyway, my name is Austin."

Bonnie had gotten what she needed plus a few laughs and a compliment. She smiled and headed to the door. Austin frowned he felt comfortable around Bonnie.

"Wait!"

Bonnie stopped and turned around, "I'm Bonnie, it's nice to meet ya' Austin."

Austin smiled. He got her name. It was about time! He had a feeling he would see a lot more of her later on.


	5. Powers

Bonnie was happy. She got to meet a puzzling new experiment named Austin, who said that she was cute. Not only that but she felt a strange connection with him. It was hard to explain, she felt like she was safe with him and didn't need to keep the "tough girl" barrier up. He was also kinda cute.

Bonnie walked back into her office to clean up the coffee mess, only to find that Clyde had cleaned it up for her as a friendly gesture. Bonnie smiled at his kindness, not long ago the two of them were always fighting like brother and sister. Then after Pleakley's EARWAX session they finally made up and started to get things done as a team. Bonnie guessed that theirs was that of a big sister-little brother relationship. Jumba came bursting through the doors to the police station followed by Stitch, Angel, and Lilo.

"Where is the new experiment?" Lilo asked Bonnie. Stitch started to sniff around the station and pointed to the interogation room.

"Cousin!" Stitch shouted. Angel went to Bonnie's door and knocked. Bonnie answered calmy and smiled, "Hi guys!"

"Bonnie, we're here! What's happened since I left?" Angel asked nervously. Bonnie laughed at the state that Angel was in. She couldn't help it, it was funny!

"Hey, Angel! Relax! Everything's under control! Clyde's watchin' him right now." Bonnie said trying to calm her frantic friend, "He's really nice and he's kinda clumsy."

"What? Yeah, we know Clyde is." Angel said slightly confused. Bonnie just laughed.

"C'mon, I'll show ya' all to him." Bonnie said leading everyone to the interrogation room.

Austin was getting bored. He was stuck in the room that smelt terribly of ciggarettes, with nothing to do. He had already broken off the rest of his handcuffs and made a small metal sculpture out of them. It looked a little like a weeping willow. There was a knock on the door probably to signal him that Bonnie was coming back into the room. Austin folded his hands neatly and smiled at the door.

"Hey Austin, ya' gots a few visitors!" Bonnie said cheerily. Angel was starting to get a little confused. Before she went to get Lilo and Stitch, Bonnie was glaring and pointing a gun at the new experiment, NOW, she was smiling at the experiment and calling him 'Austin.' Just what happened while she was gone?

'Visitors? Probably Lilo and Stitch trying to find me my "one true place" on the island.' Austin thought as Bonnie came in. Austin was right the next one to come in was Stitch, followed by Angel, Lilo, and surprisingly Jumba.

"Um, Hi!" Austin said nervously with a wave. Lilo was the only one taken aback at the fact that this experiment could speak english so fluently.

"Austin, I want ya' to meet everybody!" Bonnie said happily as she waved her hand towards the group. The first to introduce themself was the energetic little Hawaiian girl Lilo.

"Hi! My name's Lilo and I'm in charge of all of the experiments and making sure they find their one true place!" Lilo informed Austin with a certain motherly quality. Austin returned her introduction with a hearty handshake and an energetic 'Nice to meet you Lilo!' The Evil Genius, Jumba came forth next.

"Greetings little furry one! I am Jumba! Evil Genius and creator of all the experiments!... except you. I am unsure of your creator, or your abilities, but I am looking forward to be finding out!" Jumba said dramatically. Austin was unsure of how to reply so he just smiled and said 'I also look forward to it Jumba!' Angel was slowly creeping behind Jumba, not wanting to introduce herself to Austin, when Bonnie pushed her out in front of everyone. Angel yelped in surprise and stood rigid.

"Umm..." Angel turned and whispered angrily, "Thanks a lot Bonnie! You know how I am with introductions!"

Bonnie shook her head and introduced Angel, "Austin this is Angel, and she ain't too good at introducin' herself to others. She's my best girl-friend on the island and she is in a relationship." Austin smiled at Angel and and jokingly asked 'Your small shriek sounds familiar, have I heard you scream before?' Angel blushed out of embarrasment and stepped behind Jumba. Stitch stepped forward and cleared his throut preparing to speak.

"Aloha. I'm Stitch! I'm your cousin and I'm also cute and fluffy! Oh, and I love Angel!" Stitch told Austin in a voice that said 'Welcome, but I'm still suspicious of you.' Stitch cleared his throut again and began to speak in an alien language that Austin somehow understood.

"**Do you have any intent to cause destruction or hurt others?" **Stitch asked me in his language. Austin shook his head. He had no intention to destroy or cause anyone pain. He was a little shook by the fact that he actually understood Stitch's language. After speaking Stitch held Angel lovingly and gave her an eskimo kiss. Austin smiled at the sight. He had always been a sucker for romance and felt a need to look at Bonnie.

Jumba walked towards Austin with great intrest in his eyes. He began mumbling to himself while lifting Austin's arms and measuring him all over.

"Hey Jumba," Austin said to the Evil Genius, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Everyone in the room seemed to laugh except Jumba.

"I must be using this device to see what your function is." Jumba told Austin. He took out a small needle and sterilized it in alcohol. Austin's eyes widened in horror as he began to shake nervously. He like any other normal person, hated needles especially getting poked by them. Austin slowly got out of his seat and creeped towards the door. He was stopped when he bumped into Bonnie. He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"I REEAALY don't like shots." Austin said with fear visible to everyone in the room. Bonnie looked into his eyes softly and held his hand.

"You'll be alright, I promise." Bonnie said to him softly smiling. Austin stopped shaking and smiled weakly.

"There! All done!" Jumba announced happily, "Excellent work 149! I needed him to stop shaking somehow."

Austin looked surprised. He didn't even feel it thanks to Bonnie's kind words and soft touch. He sighed in realief and mouthed 'Thank you' to Bonnie. Bonnie just smiled and winked at him. Jumba placed the vial of blood in the little device and it began scanning Austin's blood. After a few moments, Bonnie realized that Austin was still holding her hand. She began to wiggle her fingers and Austin realized it too.

"A'hem, uh sorry..." He smiled nervously at her as he quickly drew his hand back. She smiled and mouthed 'No prob' to him.

Jumba's machine made a noise signaling that the scan was complete. 'Experiment's Function: Controls it's surronding elements such as Air, Water, Electricity, Ice, Stone, and Fire.'

"There you go! That is what your powers are!" Jumba said happily. Austin smiled at the thought of controling the different elements. He could be a Ninja! Walking on water, creating Chidori and Rasengan! But wait, this wasn't the Naruto Universe. It was a much more peaceful one, well, sort of. Stitch stared at Austin suspiciously. He felt that Austin wasn't yet ready to be trusted by his ohana.


	6. Making new friends

**Chapter 6: Making new friends**

"C'mon Stitch! Let's find Austin's one true place!" Lilo said as she grabbed Austin's arm. Stitch nuzzled Angel one last time and followed after Lilo quickly. Austin was dragged out of the room before he could say 'See you later!' to Bonnie. He missed her already, she was, after all, the first friend he made in his new body.

"We're gonna introduce you to all the experiments on the island Austin!" Said an excited Lilo. Austin had a feeling that this was going to be a long day. So being one to be prepared he asked her a question.

"Sounds good! How many experiments are there?" he asked putting on an act. Lilo looked a little nervous and mumbled something quickly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, 622. There's 622 other experiments on the island!" Lilo said nervously. Austin widened his eyes as much as he could and dropped his jaw.

"Wow... Umm... How about you introduce 311 to me today and the rest tomorrow?" Austin deceided to be polite and compromise. Lilo's eyes brightened up and she grabbed his arm and began to run into town introducing Austin to every experiment that the three ran into. Austin recognised some while others were completely new to him. Stitch watched as Austin made friends with almost every single experiment that they came across. A lot of the experiments welcomed Austin to the island with open arms and a few even gave him a gift. Slushy gave him a snow cone, Kixx gave him some weights and an excercise video, and Frenchfry gave him some healthy fries.

"Wow... That's a lot of family you got there Stitch!" Austin said at the end of the day. Stitch nodded in agreement. Lilo noticed that the sun was going to set soon.

"Uh-oh! Stitch, we got to get home or Nani's gonna freak out!" Lilo said franticly. Stitch began to get nervous too and Austin just gave them a confused look.

"Nani is my older sister! She's in charge of the house and she takes care of me and Stitch!" Lilo expained while jumping nervously, "You and Bonnie are friends, right? Go back to the police station and she'll let you stay with her tonight okay?"

Austin felt flustered at the thought of spending a night with Bonnie. Just the two of them. Alone. Stitch snickered at Austin's antennae. They were in the shape of a heart. Lilo giggled, snapping Austin out of his daze.

"What? What!?" Austin asked in utter confusion.

"It looks like somebody has a crush on Bonnie, Huh Stitch?" Lilo asked in a sing-song voice. Stitch snickered again and nodded. Austin began to blush and his ears drooped in embarrassment.

"So what if I do? There isn't anything wrong with that..." Austin mumbled quietly. Lilo winked at him and shooed him towards the direction of the police station.

"Don't worry Austin, your secret is safe with us! Now go on! We need to get home before Nani does!" Lilo said as she ran home. Stitch waved goodbye to Austin and followed after Lilo. After Lilo got out of Austin's line of sight, she pulled out a strange communicator and called Bonnie.

"Hello? Bonnie, listen, we need a place for Austin to stay tonight so we figured since you're good friends with Austin, that you would let him stay with you at your place? What? Sorry, we would, but you know how Nani feels about experiments in the house! She'd flip! You will? That's great! He'll be at the station any minute now! Bye!" Lilo hung up the communicator and felt like romance was about to bloom.

Austin walked down the sidewalk alone as the sun slowly sank into the sapphire ocean. He felt at peace as he looked at the sherbert sky. He began to think about how he would tell everyone about his real origins. Austin was always a bit like a dog at heart. He once thought that someone was behind him, and he kept turning around to see who it was. It turns out that it was his hood. Austin chuckled fondly at the memory. He looked up and realized he was a block past the station. Austin sighed and jogged back to the station. He sat down on the steps and watched the twilight fade away.

"It's beautiful, ain't it?" Bonie asked. Austin jumped in surprise, he hadn't even heard Bonnie come out.

"Yeah, it is. I've never seen a sight like this before." Austin replied with a small smile.

"C'mon, I'll take ya' home." Bonnie walked towards the way Austin was walking. Austin jumped up and followed Bonnie happily. It was nice to be near her again.


	7. A Couple?

Hi guys, Yxme24 here! I'm not really used to posting Fanfictions but, I remember that I need to post a disclaimer! Ready you two?

Bonnie: For what?

Austin: You know, the disclaimer.

Bonnie and Austin: Yxme24 does NOT own Lilo and Stitch!

Great job you guys! Just like a couple! And now I run for my life!

**Chapter 7: A Couple?**

Bonnie was happy to see Austin again. She enjoyed talking to him and laughing at how fuuny he could be. She glanced over at him and smiled. He was really quite the looker especially with the light hitting him just right. He was looking towards the ocean fondly. Bonnie heard her stomach growl and frowned. She hadn't eaten since 11:00. It was probably around 8:00 by now.

"So... Wanna get something to eat?", Austin asked. Bonnie stopped and felt heat rush to her face. Was he asking her out!? They had just met today!

"Whaddya' mean?", Bonnie asked trying not to sound too nervous. Austin laughed lightly, Bonnie sure could be a strange one, much like himself.

"I mean... How about you and I, go find a place to eat dinner? From the sound of things, you haven't eaten in a while. I myself am starving, all I've eaten today is a snowcone and some fries.", Austin explained to her. He smiled as Bonnie nodded at him in agreement.

"Say...", Bonnie began," Do ya' like ramen?" Austin's ears stood straight up and his eyes widened in delight. He began to drool from just thinking about the delicious Japanese soup.

Bonnie giggled at Austin's goofy expression. "I take it ya' do!", Bonnie said enthusiastically. Austin smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Where exactly is it?", He asked her eagerly.

"Hold your horses, Tiger! Follow me.", Bonnie told him as she began to walk down the sidewalk.

"No time! C'mon!", Austin picked her up bridal style and ran down the sidewalk extremely fast. Bonnie felt heat rise to her face for the second time in just a few minutes. Was Austin intending to be this flirty, or was it just happening? Either way, Bonnie felt relaxed in his arms.

"Tell me where and when I need to turn, Okay?", Austin told Bonnie, between breathes. Bonnie smiled and said,"Gotcha'."

After a few lefts, and rights Bonnie told him to stop. Austin entered the restraunt while still carrying Bonnie.

A young Japanese woman greeted them as they entered,"Bonnie! Welcome back! It's so nice to see you!"

Bonnie waved at the woman and said, "It's great to see you too Yuuna! I want you to meet Austin here."

Austin bowed in respect and said, "Konnichiwa! Watashi no namae wa Austin desu. Ee...Tooo... O Genki desu ka!"

Yuuna bowed at Austin and said,"Hai! Genki desu!" Austin smiled as Yunna continued,"You speak Japanese! Very few people on Kuai, other than those from Japan, speak it."

Austin smiled sheepishly,"Only a little... I've gotten kinda rusty since I last spoke any..."

"So, where would the happy couple like to sit?", Yuuna asked sweetly. Bonnie blushed at the comment and Austin looked confused.

"Couple?...", He looked at how he was still holding Bonnie, bridal style," Oh. Ooohh. Oh!" His antennae stood straight up as he blushed and he quickly set Bonnie on her feet. Yuuna giggled at how uneasy the two looked and deceided to distract them.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed from how you were carrying her...", Yuuna saw how Bonnie just looked embarrassed and didn't really want to look Austin in the eye. She noticed how Austin looked the same way. "Well, let's get you guys seated!", Yuuna said loudly to snap them out of their daze. Both Bonnie and Austin followed Yuuna to a table next to a small fountain with some karp swimming around in an artificial pond.

"So I'll be serving you guys tonight, I'll give you some time to deceide what you want.",Yuuna told the two as she turned around to serve other customers. Bonnie picked up her menu to hide from Austin. Austin looked through his menu to see what kind of food was served. Everything he saw looked so good. He couldn't deceide. This called for an expert opinion!

"Hey Bonnie?", Austin asked,"From what Yuuna said, I take it you've been here before?" Bonnie reluctantly set down her menu and looked into Austin's bright inquisitive eyes.

"I need your help on what is best here. I can't deceide between the miso ramen or the fried tofu. What do you think?", Austin asked with a serious expression. Bonnie was almost frightened to see how Austin's light-hearted attitude turned to a deathly serious one. He then smiled at her as if sensing that she was feeling nervous. His smile always made her feel like everything was alright.

"I personally prefer to get them both.", Bonnie began explaining,"That way you can dip the tofu in the ramen broth." Austin smiled and nodded at her.

"Then it's settled! I'll get the ramen and you get the tofu! That way we can share and it'll be cheaper than the both of us getting the ramen AND the fried tofu!", Austin smiled at her and she blushed. It was barely visible under her fur but still slightly showed. Austin realized how his words had sounded like something a couple would do and began to also blush. Yuuna came back with a smile and some water for the two to drink.

"You two ready to order yet?", Yuuna asked happily. Bonnie nodded before Austin had a chance to speak,"Yeah, I'll have an order of fried tofu and he wants the miso ramen, Right?" Austin nodded with a dumbfounded look and a small blush. "We're gonna share, it's cheaper and I _am_ a little short on cash at the moment."

Yuuna nodded and went to get the food. Bonnie looked at the male experiment sitting across from her and giggled. His antennae were forming into the shape of a heart. She wondered if Austin had any control over the action. Austin's mind was in overdrive. He felt flattered, flustered and confused. He was never an expert at completely understanding women, and never would be. He WAS, however, much better at understanding them, than most of his male friends. He was often either praised for his understanding, or mocked for being sensitive and understanding. It was like a gift and a curse. But right now, was NOT one of those moments where he understood women. Right now, he was as confused as any other man in his position would be. He was however, not, going to say something that might offend present company, like any other man might accidentley would. Austin felt like his head was going to pop with all the thoughts and scenarios going through his mind. Bonnie looked at him curiously. Austin was looking really dizzy. He slowly reached for his water and began to gulp it down.

Austin smiled nervously and said,"It's kinda hot in here, don't you think so?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow and looked at her watch.

"It's only 65 degrees in here. It's not that hot.", Bonnie said to him slyly. Austin was cornered, no other explanation for him looking so flustered other than the obvious.

"I think I know why youse' feeling so hot.", She told Austin. He tilted his head curiously. There was a long silence.

"...And why is that?", Austin asked with a curious eagerness. Bonnie leaned forward and batted her eyelashes. Austin began to feel blood rush to his cheeks and stared at Bonnie. She pulled his head across the table gently and whispered playfully in his ear,"It's a secret." Austin lowered his eyelids from the feeling of Bonnie's breath on his ear. He noticed she was moving back into her seat and he muttered quickly,"I'll be right back."

Yuuna saw the deeply flustered white experiment making a B-line for the bathroom and felt like Bonnie had done something. She walked over to Bonnie and asked naggingly," What did you do?" Bonnie smiled and giggled. She explained everything to Yuuna by saying one small phrase,"I was just having a little fun with him."

Austin opened the bathroom door and went straight to the sink. He turned the knob and cold water poured out of the faucet. He scooped up water and splashed it across his face. He looked in the mirror and stared. The fur on his face was dipping wet. He cursed to himself. Having fur would take getting used to. But more importantly, what the HELL was going on?!? Was Austin really so attractive? Bonnie was so close to him... They were within a kissing distance! Austin's mind was no longer buzzing with thoughts, no, now it was blank. He was speechless. He splashed his face with more cold water to calm his body. He felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins begin to dissapear. A growl came from Austin's stomach. He rubbed it in hunger and sighed. Time to go back out and be with Bonnie.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I need YOUR help readers! I'm posting a poll that helps deceide what happens in a few chapters. Please vote now and help me deceide what would work. In other news, I want to thank you guys for all 14 reveiws! It's not much to some people, but its good enough for a novice like me! See you guys next time!


	8. Dinner and a show

**Man... School is going to be starting tomorrow... You all know what that means...**

Austin: No more Ramen? Or no more Writers block?...

Bonnie:'Gives Austin a Di'Nozzo slap' No you goof! He won't be able to write as much anymore!

**That's right folks. Just thought that I should tell my readers this little fact. I WILL try as hard as I can to write more chapters. To help I need another vote to break the tie on my poll, so please vote! Until next time! Oh and, Yuuna? Would you care to do the disclaimer?**

Yuuna: Sure! Yxme24 does NOT own Lilo and Stich! Or 'Stitch!' the Japanese show!

**Chapter 8: Dinner and a show**

Yuuna sighed and shook her head. Apparently this new "friend" of Bonnie's was capable, even if barely, of dealing with Bonnie's "Playfulness." Austin exited the bathroom, not noticing that his head was still soaking wet. Bonnie looked and nearly burst out laughing when she saw Austin.

"What happend to you in there?", Bonnie asked biting her lip so as to not laugh her ass off. Austin felt his face and smacked his forehead.

"I uh, I kinda.... Slipped.", Austin lied. He knew it was a bad lie, but he still ran with it. Even though it would've been easier to just say 'I forgot to dry off after splashing my face with cold water!' Bonnie couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to laugh and laugh until she slipped out of her chair. Austin was not amused at her laughter but helped her back up nonetheless. Bonnie started to ease up on the laughter after receiving a few angry glances in her direction from other customers. Bonnie shook her hands apologetically as she stiffled her giggles.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's just- Heh heh! -that ya' seem to be such a klutz! First the donut, now this, I think it's really funny!", Bonnie apologized while smiling. Austin couldn't keep his face looking frustrated. Bonnie's smile and cute giggles just made him feel happy.

"Hey, you can control elements, right?", Bonnie asked. Austin nodded, not quite understanding where Bonnie was going with this. "Then why don't you control the water and dry ya' self off?"

Bonnie had a point. He could control elements. Though, there was a slight problem.

"I don't know how.", Austin said sheepishly. Bonnie looked at him in disbelief. How could Austin not know how to use his powers? That was like a fish not knowing how to swim, a bird that didn't know how to fly, a human not knowing how to breathe. It seemed unnatural. Austin started to feel nervous. Bonnie just kept staring at him. If she was flirting with him, he might as well "get her back."

"What? Say something! Am I so handsome you've no words left?", Austin flirted. Sure he had used Midna's famous line from Twilight Princess, but it worked. Bonnie snapped out of her daze and blushed profusely.

"I, uh- You- um...", Bonnie stuttered out. 'What do I say? Yeah he's handsome, VERY handsome, but I can't let him know that!'

"You're handsome?", Bonnie asked innocently, putting a finger to her lip and tilting her head.

Austin clutched his chest and groaned, "Ah! Oh! No! That hurt! I'm dieing! Blegh!" He let his head fall on the table so he could still look at Bonnie. She smiled at his antics. Austin shot his tongue out and it landed to the side of his face. Bonnie giggled and decieded to"play Doctor."

"Uh-Oh! Outta the way! I'm a Doctah'!", Bonnie said mock urgently," Looks like I'll have to administer CPR!"

Austin's ears twitched when he heard CPR. A kiss? Sure, the kiss of life, but nonetheless, a kiss?! Bonnie smirked triumphantly. He reacted.

"Wait a second, I saw the patient move! He's alive, it's a miracle!", Bonnie cheered quietly. Austin drooped his ears, he had been defeated. In a battle of... something, he didn't know what though. Oh-well! he lifted his head off the table and smiled. Yuuna approached the table with a tray of food.

"Okay you two! Here's dinner!", She said in a cheery voice," One Miso Ramen for the fighter! And one order of fried tofu for the pretty woman!" Bonnie blushed at Yuuna's little nickname for her. She hoped Austin wouldn't notice, but to no avail. He saw it, but only smiled and said to Yuuna," I'm a lover. Not so much a fighter."

"Really? You look like you'd be ready to fight at a moments notice.",Yuuna said curiously. It wasn't often that an experiment of decent strength didn't enjoy fighting.

"Well you're right about that. I will only fight to protect my precious people. People like you and Bonnie, Lilo and Stitch, and everyone else on this Island. Otherwise I prefer to settle conflicts with compromise.", Austin explained. It was one ideal of many that he adopted from the Naruto manga. He smiled at Bonnie and Yuuna as they just looked at him in admiration.

"Well, that's very noble of you! I guess I'll leave you two to eat and get back to work then.",Yuuna said as she bowed. Bonnie turned to Austin as he looked at the food eagerly. She chuckled quietly. Austin was ready to fight for her and everyone else on the Island. He was a noble experiment and he had her respect. But thankfully he wouldn't have to fight anyone. Gantu was reinstated as Captain of the Galactic fleet with Rueben as his First mate. Hamsterviel was in Intergalactic Prison along with Leroy. Not many threats to this little Island. Bonnie was snapped out of thoughts by her name being said.

"Hellooo? Anybody up there? Bonnie? Why are you staring at me? Am I going to have to administer CPR? Bonnie!", Austin asked trying to get Bonnie to respond. Her stare was making him nervous. Like she was undressing him with her eyes... Kinda hard to do since he wasn't wearing anything. He felt naked, and at least needed pants.

"What? Sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts.", Bonnie apologized.

"No need to apologise! It happens to me all the time!", Austin said warmly," By the way..."

"Hmm?"

"You want some ramen before I suck it up like a vacum?", Austin offered Bonnie the bowl. She giggled. He was a gentleman too. Bonnie nodded and took the bowl from Austin, lightly brushing his fingers. The two experiments blushed and said nothing. Bonnie ate half of the ramen in silence. Austin waited patiently, occasionally snacking on one of the fried tofu. Yuuna was taking orders when she felt tension at Bonnie's table.

"Hey, Bonnie?", Austin asked trying to ease the tension,"Do you know where on the Island, I could get a pair of pants?"

Bonnie almost choked on the noodles she was eating. Pants? Okay, cuteness and nobility aside, Austin sure was a strange one.

"Pants? Why?", Bonnie asked with intrest. Austin looked down and blushed deeply.

"...mumble mumble...", Austin mumbled something that Bonnie didn't catch. She gave him a confused look and he sighed.

"...Because... I feel naked...", Austin said embarrassed. Bonnie giggled and winked at him.

"I think ya' look fine wit'out em'!", She said to him. Austin blushed a bit more and nibbled on a piece of Fried Tofu meekly. Bonnie smiled at his look of innocence. He was very mature, yet held on to a child-like quality.

"Alright, we'll getcha' some pants tomorrow. But after dinner, wanna catch a movie?", Bonnie asked the embarrassed experiment. Austins ears perked up in hope.

"What kind of movie?", He asked slowly. Bonnie chuckled lightly.

"We'll figure that out when we get there. Now let's eat!", Bonnie said as she picked the bowl up and set it in front of Austin. He nodded and ate the rest of the noodles quickly. As soon as the bowl was filled with nothing but broth, the two began to dip Fried Tofu into the bowl and eat. Austin bit into the broth soaked morsel, and moaned as a look of bliss spread across his face.

Bonnie giggled,"It's that good huh?"

Austin nodded and began to bow to Bonnie like he was worshipping a god, saying,"All hail the Ramen and Fried tofu goddess!"

Bonnie blushed and shook her head,"Now you're being dramatic. It isn't THAT good."

Austin smiled and ate another before saying in a sing-song voice,"Yes, iit, iIIs!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and ate another piece of tofu. Despite all the tension that had occured during dinner, things were going pretty well.


	9. Movie Time

**Hey Guys! Guess who's back?**

Austin: Santa Claus?

Bonnie:[Facepalm]

**...No... Not yet. It's me! Yxme24! I have news! I'm going to do my best to write some more chapters, but don't expect too much. It is after all, the school year. Disclaimer time!!!!!**

Austin and Bonnie: Yxme24 does not own Lilo and Stitch!

**Chapter 9: Movie time**

Bonnie and Austin ate the rest of their fried tofu in a serene silence, minus a few goofy faces the two made at each other. Yuuna was watching them from across the restraunt with a smile.

'Despite what they may say, those two are perfect for each other. They just need time to realize it.', Yuuna thought to herself. Bonnie seemed to let down her "Tough girl" facade when she was with this white furred experiment. This, Austin, was a seemingly perfect balance of maturity, youthfullness, masculinity, and sensativity. He was a puzzling guy.

"So, Bonnie.", Austin began.

"Hmm?"

"What kind of movie did you have in mind?", Austin asked. Bonnie looked at her watch and frowned.

"Well, I was thinking the type that was good, but I guess we'll have to catch one tomorrow.", Bonnie said sadly,"It's just past 10'o'clock."

"Oh. The theater's closed right now?", Austin inquired. Bonnie shook her head. Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Well then why not go see one right now?", He asked perplexed. Bonnie sighed.

"Because they're having a Wasp-Mummies marathon at the theater in town this week. It only starts each night at Ten.", she explained to him.

Austin thought for a moment. He always wondered what Lilo had found so interesting about Wasp-Mummies. Time to try and persuade Bonnie to take him to a showing.

"Hmm... Sounds like a cool movie! You ever see it?", Austin began. Bonnie raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You want to see Wasp-Mummies? I've never seen it, but Lilo and a few other girls are the only ones on the Island who watch it.", Bonnie asked him.

Austin shrugged,"Well sure, why not? It sounds interesting enough. I mean, it can't possibly be THAT bad right?"

Bonnie shook her head and smirked,"Alright, but I'm warning you, it might get really scary."

Austin smiled slyly and winked,"If it does, I'll just hold your hand!"

Bonnie blushed and lightly punched him before saying, "C'mon, let's pay the bill."

Austin laughed lightly and followed after Bonnie. She walked up to Yuuna and gave her friend a hug goodbye.

"It was great seeing you Bonnie!", Yuuna said to her. Bonnie nodded,"It was good to see you too Yuuna!"

Austin bowed,"It was a pleasure to meet you Yuuna! I look forward to seeing you again!"

Yuuna bowed in return,"It was wonderful to meet you too! Till next time!"

Austin and Bonnie waved goodbye.

"Ja nee!", Austin said. Yuuna returned with a smile," Come again soon you two!"

Bonnie waved goodbye as they began walking to the theater. It was dark out know, and all the streetlights were lit. Bonnie strode down the sidewalk with a certain confidence that most people never saw. Austin saw no difference, and never knew there was one. After all, his pod was only activated today. The two soon reached a small line at the movie theater. Bonnie was so short, she had to stand on Austin's head to order their tickets when it was their turn.

"Two for Wasp-Mummies please.", Bonnie asked politely. The ticket man nodded, and gave two tickets in exchange for the money.

"Thank you! Have a nice night!", Austin said to the ticket man. Bonnie jumped off of Austin and walked to the door. Austin jumped in front of her and opened the door.

Bonnie blushed," Hehe! And they say chivalry is dead!"

Austin blushed slightly and went in after her. He had just acted without thinking there. Man had his parents drilled manners into his skull or what?

Bonnie gave another man their tickets and they walked into the Matinee. Austin ran in and picked the best seats, the ones in the middle of the room. They had leg room and the best view of the screen. This movie was going to be an interesting one, he just knew it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! Please reveiw! Reviews are like my caffine! They keep me going! XD**


	10. Comfort from a friend

**School's out! **

**No, not really... Anyway, I really appeciate all the reviews from you guys! You know who you are****, ngrey651, Kitten630, Cydra, hamishwarfare, Mystical Raven, and stitch8000! So without further ado, the new chapter! Wait, sorry, hold on.**

**YEAH! New chapter! WOO-HOO!!! **

**Austin: Why's he so excited?**

**Bonnie: Maybe it was something he ate?**

**Yxme24: Nope! It wasn't something I ate! It was the sweetness of this chapter!**

**Bonnie and Austin: (look down at the new chapter and turn red)**

**Austin: I really don't remember that happening...**

**Bonnie: (Passes out)**

**Yxme24: Stitch, would you have the honor?**

**Stitch: Ih! Yxme24 naga own Lilo and Stitch!**

**Chapter 10: Comfort from a friend**

Austin shook in fear. He always thought that Wasp-Mummies was a cheezy movie, but he was wrong. It was gorey, and all of the effects were just adding to the intensity of the feature. Bonnie was bored, obviously not being affected by the movie's effects. Another sickening crunch and splat were heard and Austin closed his eyes and bit his lip. The sounds were enough already, but the visuals made him want to soil himself. After another horrific hour and a half, the movie was over. Bonnie got up from her seat non-chalantly and headed for the exit. She stopped when she noticed that the white-furred experiment was not following behind her. She looked back and saw that Austin had positioned himself in the fetal-position, and his eyes shut tighter than Fort Knox. Bonnie frowned.

'Is he okay? I didn't notice his reactions to the movie at all while it was playing...', She thought quietly as she walked back to him. She gently nudged his arm and he began to rock back and forth in fear. Bonnie really started to feel bad. She wasn't expecting Austin to react quite so badly from seeing the movie. She placed her hand on the side of his head and stroked him gently.

"Hey.", She said softly,"You okay?"

Austin shook his head. Bonnie looked around the theatre for a moment, making sure that they were the only ones there.

Bonnie placed her small arms around the larger experiments body and softly said,"C'mere. It's just a movie, it ain't real. You're gonna be alright."

Austin slowly relaxed and stopped rocking. He lifted his head and wrapped his arms around Bonnie.

"Thank you. I really needed that.", He whispered with a sad smile. A tear fell from his eye and he let go of Bonnie. She smiled softly.

"No problem. But this'll be our little secret, got it? I still gots a reputation to uphold after all.", Bonnie told him jokingly. Austin nodded and wiped away the tear.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, now c'mon. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. Let's get back to my place.", Bonnie said as she jumped off of the seat. Austin nodded and followed after her.

* * *

"I didn't expect Wasp Mummies to be so...", Austin paused, looking for a good word to describe the horrible movie he just saw.

"Graphic?", Bonnie suggested.

Austin blinked,"Yeah, exactly."

The two exited the theatre and began the walk to Bonnie's house. There was a peaceful silence between the two experiments. They just listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline, the calls of the nocturnal life, and the steady rythme of their steps.

"Bonnie?"

"Hm?"

Austin paused again, searching for the perfect words to use," I had a great time tonight, despite what happened after the movie, and... And I would really like to go out with you again sometime."

Bonnie stopped in her tracks. Nobody had ever asked her out before... It had usually been the other way around, and it had always ended badly with either the person saying they weren't interested, or, they went on a date that ended badly. All the memories of every bad date, and every broken heart, came flooding back into her mind. Bonnie felt tears escaping her eyes as she recalled being turned down time and time again.

Austin wondered if he had said something wrong. Why had Bonnie stopped walking? He heard a small, sharp breath and he walked ahead to see what was the matter. Was Bonnie... Crying? Austin felt concerned and he felt like he needed to comfort her, like how she comforted him earlier.

"Hey, Bonnie?", Austin said to get her attention, "Are you okay?" Bonnie snapped back to reality and quickly rubbed her eyes and shot a smile at Austin. He looked really concerned for her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking.", Bonnie said sheepishly as she wiped her eyes, "C'mon. Let's get to my place."

Austin stopped Bonnie from moving forward and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm your friend Bonnie, and I'm always going to be there for you. No matter what, you can tell me anything."

Bonnie's eyes welled up with tears. This was really new to her. Nobody had ever told her that, and it was too much for her. She started to cry, slowly at first, then in great sobs. Austin held her as she continued to cry into his chest. He knew that she wasn't going to tell him what was bugging her, but when the time was right, she would tell him.

Austin cooed quietly,"It's alright. I'm here for you. Let it all out."

Bonnie's crying finally began to subside and she sniffed quietly,"Thank you."

"No thanks needed. You feeling better?", Austin asked her. Bonnie nodded and lightly kissed Austin on the cheek. Austin began to blush bright red and his antennae began to form a heart. Bonnie giggled and walked forward.

"It's getting late. Let's go.", Bonnie said to Austin. Austin smiled.

"Yeah", He nodded,"Let's go."

Bonnie led him to a small cabin-like home near the beach. As the two walked inside, a shooting-star passed above them in the sky. The silently walked in and turned on the lights. Bonnie led him to the couch and smiled softly.

"I hope this'll be alright for tonight.", she said as she handed him a blanket. Austin shook his head.

"It's perfect. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight.", He smiled at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Hey, uh Austin?",she asked," About what you said earlier..."

Austin's gut started to twist into a knot as he gripped the blanket tightly. He was afraid that she was going to act this way. He wasn't exactly a lady-killer back home.

"How does Saturday night sound?",Bonnie said blushing. Austin's heart lept. A wave of relief washed over him and he let his grip loosen. He grabbed Bonnie and gave her a bear-hug.

"It sounds great!",as he continued hugging her. Bonnie began to choke and Austin immediatley let her go with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," He said rubbing the back of his head,"Guess I don't know my own strength..."

"It's alright,"Bonnie sighed,"Just be more careful from now on, kay?"

Austin nodded and gave Bonnie another hug, only softer.

"Goodnight."

Bonnie blushed and returned the hug,"Sleep tight Big guy."

Bonnie turned around and layed down in her room. Her mind was flooded with memories from the night she spent with the white experiment. Little did she know, a certain white experiment in the next room was thinking about the night he spent with her.

* * *

**Hey Listen!**

**Please review so I don't have to feed off of human souls! And feel free to throw some future chapter ideas in with it! =D**


	11. And now for our cooking segment

**Yxme24: WHOO! YEAH! 2 chapters in ONE WEEK!!! And this one is by far the longest I've ever written!! IT'S OVER 2000!!!!!**

**Bonnie, Austin, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Yuuna, and Clyde: (Cheer and Applaud)**

**Yxme24: (Bows) Thank you! Thank you! But, there is a problem...**

**Everybody: Gasp!**

**Yxme24: I need every possible reader to vote in the poll I have posted! It may determine which way the story progresses!**

**Austin: Umm... What's the poll about?**

**Yxme24: Who you are going to become close friends with.**

**Austin: (Grabs Bonnie) But I already have Bonnie!**

**Yxme24: Yeah... But you can never have enough friends! (Coughs) that and you two are the main love-intrest, COUGH, COUGH.**

**Bonnie: What? What did you just say?**

**Austin: That's a serious cough there buddy, better get checked out for something. Uh-oh! I hope it's not swine flu!**

**Yxme24 and Everyone other than Austin: (Facepalm)**

**Chapter 11: And now for today's cooking segment.**

Austin awoke to the gentle sound of waves rolling against the beach. He simply lay curled up like a dog, fur-coat serving as a decent blanket against the morning chill. It may be Hawaii, but mornings could still get chilly. As he listened to the sound of the waves he realized, the sun was up. Just like him to sleep in past 11'o'clock. Austin stretched across the couch, flexing his muscles for the day ahead. He was going to meet the rest of the experiments today. Austin could hardly remember any of the lesser-known experiments, he just didn't recognize them when introduced, and he never was good with faces to begin with.

'Just think, another 311 today. Oh-well, at least I'll have some free time to hang out with some experiments afterwards.', he thought as he yawned and stood up. Austin glanced around at Bonnie's living room. She had a pretty big house for someone so small. His eyes scanned across the room and spotted a note on the television.

_Austin,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you woke up. I had to got to work though. I left some cereal on the counter in the kitchen. The milk is in the fridge. Lilo called and wanted to let you know that she'd b there to introduce you to the rest of the ohana at 9:30. There's a clock in the kitchen._

_Your friend, Bonnie_

Austin smiled at the note. She wanted to be there when he woke up, but hey, duty calls. Austin walked to a door thinking it was the kitchen. It turned out to be a broom closet.

"Wow! Who knew Bonnie had a Firebolt!?", Austin said jokingly grabbing an old looking broom. He chuckled to himself as he felt the urge to pretend he was riding it. He mounted the broom and zoomed out of the closet. Austin kept making little 'whoosh' sounds as he tried another door. This time it WAS the kitchen. Austin set the broom down and looked at the cereal.

"Raisin Bran... Ew. No offense Bonnie, but you need better cereal." Austin went over to the fridge and looked inside. There weren't a lot of things inside, but that's to be expected of someone who lives by themself. Austin spotted a eight eggs, some milk, some syrup, and a lemon among the mismatched food items. An idea struck Austin. He closed the fridge door and looked around in some cupboards. Salt, Check; Flour, Check; Blender, Check; Lemon, Check; Powdered sugar, Check; Butter, Check; Cooking spray, Check; Large frying pan, Check: And last but not least, Oven, Check! Austin looked at the clockon the stove and discovered it was only 8:00.

"Sweet! Well, Let's make some Dutch Babies! I'm sure Bonnie won't mind if I drop half of it off!", Austin said excitedly as he began the measurements,"Now let's see if I remeber this correctly."

_6 eggs_

_1 cup of milk_

_1cup of flour_

_1/3 teaspoon of salt_

_3 tablespoons of butter_

Austin quietly recounted the measurements and steps to the cooking process,"Let's see, Preheat oven to 420 degrees. Spray large frying pan with non-stick spray and melt butter in oven as it warms up."

Austin continued following the steps from memory, mixing the eggs, milk, flour, and salt in the blender for 90 seconds, then pouring the mixture in the frying pan and baking it for 15-20 minutes. He set the timer to 18 minutes, just to be safe. He looked for a tupperware container to put Bonnie's half of the Dutch Baby in. He grabbed the perfect one and noticed it was the type to keep hot foods hot till you open the container. Austin took the Lemon and Maple syrup out of the fridge and cut the lemonwith his claw. His eyes wandered across the counter in front of him. An old looking radio lay on the counter, and Austin smiled.

He reached over to the radio and turned it on,"I wonder what's on?"

A song that Austin didn't recognise was finishing, and a new song began to play. Austin laughed happily and began to sing along with the lyrics.

_"__Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin' ev'rybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day hey,hey"_Austin started dancing around the kitchen while singing,_"Runnin' down the avenue  
See how the sun shines brightly in the city  
On the streets where once was pity  
Mister blue sky is living here today hey, hey_", Austin continued to dance around the kitchen and grabbed the broom as if it were a mike."_Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around, see what you do  
Ev'rybody smiles at you_",Austin ended on his knees singing the last note to the heavens above. He panted with exhaustion.

Mister blue sky, please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long  
Where did we go wrong?

Hey you with the pretty face  
Welcome to the human race  
A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'  
And today is the day we've waited for

Mister blue sky, mister blue sky  
Mister blue sky

Mister blue, you did it right  
But soon comes mister night creepin' over  
Now his hand is on your shoulder  
Never mind I'll remember you this  
I'll remember you this way

Mister blue sky, please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long  
Where did we go wrong?

Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around, see what you do  
Ev'rybody smiles at you  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Thank you Hawaii!", he shouted dramaticly. He paused and laughed hystericlly. He was having a great time doing completely random things. He regained his complextion and sat down listening to the radio and waiting for the Dutch Baby to rise. Severals songs passed, only a few that Austin recognised, and the timer went off.

Austin's antennae stood straight and his eyes perked up,"It's ready!"

Austin grabbed a hot pad and pulled the giant german pancake out of the oven. It looked delecious!

"Ha! It's better than I planned it to be!", Austin smirked. 'Gordon Ramsey, eat your heart out!'

Austin carefully lifted the Dutch Baby from the pan and laid it inside of the tupperware container. He put a cap on it and grabbed two smaller containers, to fill with powdered sugar, and Maple syrup. Austin put the containers in a plastic bag, and he grabbed some silverware and the lemon halves. He smiled.

"I think it's time to give Bonnie a thank you present!", Austin said to the empty house. He cleaned the pan, put away any left over ingrediants or measuring cups, and turned the oven off.

Austin smiled and started humming as he left Bonnie's house.

"I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! Because, because, because, becaaauuuse, of all the wonderful things he does!"

Austin skipped down the road till he calmed down. Hawaii really was a beutiful place, the tropical flowers, the wild animals, the cool sea breeze... A wind blew and Austin spread his arms as he inhaled the smell of the sea with joy. It felt so good, the wind blowing across one's skin, or in his matter, fur, contrasted against the warm sun beating down. Austin's stomach growled and he rubbed it.

"Don't worry, you'll be satisfyed soon enough.", He continued walking down the path, past the wildflowers and trees, until he spotted a certain flower. It was blue with a yellow center and many little stamen's that turned blue at the tips. It looked so pretty.

'It would look even prettier if Bonnie wore it...', Austin thought. He smiled and picked the flower, carrying it with him as he walked to the police station. He looked at the flower in his hands, admiring it's elegent beauty, and smiling as he continued to walk down the path. He turned onto the sidewalk and hummed a quiet tune to himself. Nothing in particular, just a little hum to pass the time as he walked. The police station came into view and Austin thought about Bonnie. She had been a real flirt to him when he first showed up, then quickly became his closest friend on the island. He really liked Bonnie, but didn't know if she really liked him back, or if she had her eyes set on someone else. Austin didn't like to think about what is and what might be so. It just hurt to think about it for too long. He walked up the steps to the Police station, and walked up to the front desk.

A sweet looking Hawaiian woman looked at him and asked," Hi! What can I help you with?"

He smiled at her politeness and nodded,"Yes, I would like to know, is Bonnie in right now?"

The woman nodded,"She is. Why? Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yep! Also, do you know if she had breakfast this morning?", Austin asked nonchalantly. The woman looked up, trying recall.

"No... No, I don't think she did... You want to talk to her?", She asked him nicely.

"Yes, I brought her some breakfast for the two of us to share!", he raised the bag up.

The woman smiled some more,"Well aren't you a little sweety? C'mon, she's right through here."

Austin blushed lightly and followed her through a door and walked down the halls of offices. The woman knocked on a door and peeked inside.

"Hey Bonnie? You got a visitor."

"Oh? Thanks Julie, send 'em in.", Austin heard Bonnie say.

Austin poked his antennae around the door waved them. Bonnie giggled,"Mornin' Austin. What are you doing here?"

Austin let Julie walk out and he walked in,"Weeeellll, a little birdie had a feeling that you didn't have breakfast and told me. I deceided to make something for the two of us. No offence, but Rasin Bran isn't nearly as good as a Dutch Baby."

Bonnie laughed,"Yeah, I'm with ya' there. I just didn't have a lot of breakfast foods. Sorry. Wait, you made a Dutch Baby?"

Austin smiled and pulled the tupperware containers and opened the large one.

"Wow! You weren't kidding. This looks delicious! Well, let's dig in!", Bonnie said. Austin held up a hand.

"Hold on. Close your eyes first.", Austin told her.

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask, you'll find out in a second.", he told her. Bonnie rolled her eyes but closed them anyway. She felt something get placed between her ear and head.

"Okay, you can open them! I hope you have a mirror."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. She pulled a drawer from her desk open and pulled out a small mirror.

She gasped. Austin had placed a beautiful blue lily between her ear and her head. It fit perfectly, and made her feel beautiful.

She smiled, blushed, and batted her eyelashes,"Thank you. I love it!"

She leaned over her desk and gave him a hug. Austin blushed himself, and rubbed the back of his head as he smiled.

"No problem. I was right you know.", Austin said slyly.

"Oh? Whaddya mean by that?", Bonnie raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well I was right, you _do_ look even more beautiful with the flower.", Austin told her. Bonnie blushed even more and looked away.

"Ooohh! You! So sweet!",Bonnie squeeled like a giddy schoolgirl. There was a knock on the door. Clyde opened the door to and glanced in.

"Everything okay? I thought I heard a scream.", Clyde asked with concern. Austin chuckled.

"It's fine, I just told her a fact. The fact that she's beautiful!", Austin explained happily. Bonnie squeeled again, only quieter. Clyde laughed heartily.

"I see. Now you take good care of this one Bonnie. He'll make a good boyfriend. I can tell.", Clyde said with a smile. He ducked and narrowly avoided a shoe to the face. Bonnie was standing on her desk with an agry and embarrassed expression plastered on her face. Clyde quickly ducked out of the room, obviously to prevent anything else from being thrown at him. Bonnie jumped off her desk and grabbed her shoe off of the floor. Austin was still a little shocked at what Clyde had said. His brain was sort of on the fritz right now.

"Umm... Let's eat?", Austin suggested. Bonnie turned around and smiled.

"Sure!"

Today was going to be an eventful day, Austin had a good feeling.

* * *

**Hey! Listen! Please Review and vote in my poll! It would really mean the world! Cake for all that vote! And fluffy pink cupcakes of redundant happieness for those who review!**


	12. Stitch loses a bet, Austin makes a vow

**Wow! Look at the time go! It seems like just yesterday I began this story! But now it's almost HALLOWEEN!!! Which meeeaaannss....**

**Austin: Candy?**

**Bonnie: Costumes?**

**Stitch: Comedy?**

**CORRECT!!! You all are right! Basically, I'm trying to get a HALLOWEEN special chapter done, and post it on HALLOWEEN. (Expect this for CHRISTMAS as well. Mistletoe is great for fluffy chapters!) Well, that's about all I gotta say other than, school is officially killing me! And Lilo?  
**

**Lilo: Yxme24 does NOT own Lilo and Stitch! Despite his desire to, Mr. Greedy....**

**I happen to think Greed is a cool Homunculus, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! On with the chapter.  
**

**Chapter 12: Stitch loses a bet, and Austin makes a promise**

Bonnie was impressed. She had never expected that Austin knew how to cook, let alone this well! The Dutch Baby was to die for! The sweetness of the powdered sugar mixed with the lemon juices on top of the pancake was just so, so, so AMAZING! But, how did Austin even know how to make a Dutch Baby? Bonnie didn't have a recipe in her kitchen, and her laptop was in her office. It was a little curious, but Bonnie brushed it off as nothing important.

Austin leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach,"See? I told you I could finish faster than you!"

Bonnie shook her head in amusement,"I never said you couldn't. You just said 'I bet you, that I could eat my half faster than you could eat half of your share!' I didn't get a chance to speak before you started to suck it up like a vacume!"

Austin stared at her blankly for a few seconds,"...oh... I see... Oh well."

Bonnie chuckled and put her forehead in her palm,"You're such goof!"

"Ahem! The proper terminology is Goofy Goober.", Austin corrected her jokingly. Bonnie laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Nothing, forget I said it.", Austin sighed. Bonnie brushed it off as a wierd joke. Bonnie ate the last of her Dutch Baby and leaned back.

"Thanks for the breakfast, but why did ya' make me some?", Bonnie asked Austin curiously. Austin looked a little flustered. He didn't expect to be questioned by Bonnie about this.

He twiddled with his fingers and looked to the ground nervously,"I, well... I just wanted to make it as a thank you. A thank you for everything you've done for me since I arrived. I mean you calmed me down when I was scared, let me sleep at your house, and most of all, you gave me a friend..."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she blushed. She smiled softly, and thought,'I think I'll play dumb with him.'

"And just who is this friend? You betta' not be replacing me with Clyde!", Bonnie asked mock-accusingly. Austin raised an eyebrow.

"What? No! No, I could never replace you! Y-you're the friend.", Austin stuttered out. Bonnie smiled. He really had a certain innocent cuteness about when he was flustered.

Bonnie playfully punched his arm, "I know I am, I just wanted to see how flustered I could make you!"

Austin pouted, "That wasn't very nice..."

Bonnie laughed and got up out of her chair.

"I'm sorry, but I can't promise that I won't do it again.", She said smiling as she hugged him. Austin rolled his eyes and returned the hug.

They let go and Austin said with a smile, "I guess I'll just have to be more aware of those times from now on!"

"That's the spirit!", Bonnie said happily, "C'mon, let's get these cleaned up!"

Austin grabbed the plates and winked, "That's okay! I'll get 'em!"

Bonnie gave him a funny look as he walked out of the room with the dishes. The door opened a moment later, to reveal an embarrassed Austin.

"I uh, kinda for got to ask where the faculty lounge is...", He stated smiling sheepishly. Bonnie laughed, shook her head, and led him to the door in front of hers, that said "Faculty Lounge" in bold blue letters.

"Oh... I knew that! I just, uh... Wanted to see if you knew!", Austin made an excuse. Bonnie rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Sure ya' did hon', sure ya' did..."

Austin took the dishes and placed them in the sink. He washed them, dryed them off, and packed them away in 5 minutes. Bonnie walked him out and gave him a goodbye hug.

"See ya' later Austin. Good luck meeting the rest of the family!"

Austin smiled and waved back, "Thanks! I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need it!"

Bonnie smiled as Austin walked off, and fiddled with the flower he gave her. 'He really is a sweetie!'

* * *

Austin walked down the path back to Bonnie's humble abode and sighed.

"Man... Now is one of those times I wish I had my MP3 player... I wonder if I were to ask Finder to find it, if he actually would?..."

Austin continued to ponder this and soon decieded to give it a try sometime soon. He found himself humming a song from Full Metal Alchemist(1 Pint sized Alchemist). It was catchy and soon he was shaking and wiggling to the music in his mind. A few of the passing Islanders gave confused looks at Austin as he passed. He paid them no mind and continued wiggling and dancing as he walked. Austin kept thinking of music he liked and started to sing a happy little song...

"_This was a triumph,_

_I'm making a note here,_

_HUGE SUCCESS!!!_

_It's hard to overstate my satisfaction._

_Apeture Science,_

_We do what we must, because, we can._

_For the good of all of us,_

_Except the ones who are dead._

_But there's no sense crying over every mistake,_

_you just keep on trying till you run out of cake!_

_And the science gets done,_

_and you make a neat gun,_

_people who are still alive!_

_I'm not even angry,_

_I'm being SO sincere right now._

_Even though you broke my heart and killed me,_

_And tore me to pieces,_

_And threw every piece, into, a fire._

_As they burned, it hurt because,_

_I was so happy for you!_

_Now these points of data make a beautiful line,_

_and we're out of Beta, we're releasing on time,_

_So I'm glad I got burned, think of all the things we learned,_

_For the people who are still alive!_

_Go ahead and leave me.  
I think I prefer to stay inside.  
Maybe you'll find someone else to help you.  
Maybe Black Mesa  
THAT WAS A JOKE.  
HAHA. FAT CHANCE.  
_

_Anyway, this cake is great.  
It's so delicious and moist.  
Look at me still talking  
when there's Science to do.  
When I look out there, it makes me GLaD I'm not you.  
_

_I've experiments to run.  
There is research to be done.  
On the people who are still alive.  
And believe me I am still alive.  
I'm doing Science and I'm still alive.  
I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive.  
While you're dying I'll be still alive.  
And when you're dead I will be still alive.  
STILL ALIVE._

_Still Alive."_

Austin started laughing to himself as mothers guided their children along faster from his "interesting" performance. He opened the door to Bonnie's house and placed the dishes and condiments away. Seconds afterwards, the doorbell rang.

"Hmm... That must be the 'Demolition Duo' waiting for me!", Austin said happily to himself. He walked to the door and greeted Lilo and Stitch.

"So Austin... Are you ready to meet the rest of your ohana?", Lilo said enthusiastically. Austin smiled thinking,'I'll never understand how a girl so happy and bubbly, can be into such dark things like Wasp Mummies.' Austin shuddered at the thought of the movie. It was a miracle he didn't have nightmares about it, then again he was thinking about Bonnie more than the movie.

"Yep! I sure am! Who's first on the list?", Austin replied just as enthusiastically. Stitch sniffed Austin curiously.

"You smell like pancakes! What you make?", Stitch asked. Austin raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you- Oh... Right, super senses, am I right?", Austin lied. Day 2 and he had to make sure not to spill the beans, yet. Fibber was definetly going to be a problem for him, especially if someone ever asked him if he remembered any of what happened after he was created. Nosy would also be a big problem. Oh well, he'd deal with them when it was time.

Stitch nodded, "Ih! I can also do this!"

Stitch raised his arms and grew the other two out. The spines on his back raised up and his antennae popped up. It really was cool seeing it for real.

"Wow! I wonder if I can do that?", Austin mused. Lilo looked at Austin and shrugged. He raised his arms and tryed willing another pair to pop out.

Nothing happened. He tried willing his antennae to retract. This time it worked. The already long antennae shrunk down to the size of Stitch's antennae.

Austin smirked in triumph,"Whaddya' think of my new hair cut?"

Lilo giggled and gave a thumbs up. Austin made a nice guy pose.

"Thanks! Now how about we get going, yeah? I'm excited to meet everyone else!", Austin stated with a smile. The two nodded, and motioned for Austin to follow.

"C'mon let's go.", Lilo said. Austin chuckled lightly and jogged to catch up to the already walking pair.

"So, Austin?...", Lilo began. Austin raised an eybrow, having a feeling that this would badly.

"Yeah?...", He answered back cautiously.

"Didya' kiss her yet?"

Austin stopped walking. His antennae extended fully and stood straight, his eyes widened, and he felt like his face was getting a whole lot hotter. Lilo giggled and Stitch snickered. Austin was right, this did end badly, for him in a way.

"I-Uh, Well... Who?", Austin stuttered out nervously. Lilo smiled.

"You know exactly who I mean, now c'mon! Tell me!", She pressured him. Austin shuffled his feet.

"...Not exactly...", He fumbled out quietly. Lilo raised an eyebrow and Stitch leaned forward in intrest. They kept staring at him patiently waiting for the rest.

Austin rolled his eyes and stuttered out the rest, "S-she... She kissed me... On the cheek... "

Lilo smirked triumphantly at Stitch, "Ha! Pay up Stitch! I toldya' she'd kiss him!"

"Ugh... Okay, okay...", Stitch mumbled with slight annoyance. His second left arm grew out holding five dollars. Austin's eye twitched in disbelief of the two.

"You two made a bet about Bonnie and me?!? Gah! Da-buh!", Austin grunted in annoyance and disbelief. Lilo patted Austin on the shoulder.

"Relax! If it helps, I bet that she would kiss you by the end of the night! Stitch and Angel thought that you would make the first move. The three of us were supporting you the whole time! Unlike the other debbie-downers!", Lilo told him. Austin's annoyance flickered out and was replaced with confusion.

"What? Wait, was there anybody else in on this bet?", Austin asked nervously. Lilo looked at Stitch nervously and he nodded back.

"E-heh! Uh, yeah. But you only know about half of them...", Lilo said nervously. Austin's eye twitched.

"You mean... EVERYONE!?", Austin fell to his knees and stared at the ground mubling 'everyone' in sheer embarrassment and disbelief. Lilo was about to say something before Austin spoke up.

"What did the majority bet?", Austin asked quietly. Lilo was reluctant but told him anyway.

"They bet that she'd sort of, scare you off...", She said nervously. Austin began to twitch, it looked as if he was crying.

"I'm sorry Austin.... We never should've ma-", Lilo started. Austin lifted his head to reveal a smiling face.

"They, Ha ha ha! Bet that? HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!!! Whoo! Did they ever bet wrong! Let's tell em' that not only that I wasn't scared off, but that I won't be! I'm sticking next to her till the end! She was the first one I saw when I was activated, besides the barrel of a gun... But still! She's my best friend and I hope that I'm hers! I swear that I'll always support her no matter what!"

Lilo smiled at him, "Thats great! Now c'mon! Let's go collect some dough you guys!"

Austin nodded, and asked another question, "Hey, do you think that with some of that money, I could get a few pairs of pants?"

Stitch tilted his head in confusion and Lilo raised an eyebrow, "Pants?"

Austin nodded.

"Uh, I guess. But why pants? I mean, most of the experiments get along just fine without clothing.", Lilo asked akwardly. Austin chuckled lightly.

"You should've gathered by now, I'm no ordinary experiment.", Austin mused. Lilo giggled and nodded.

"I guess so! Alright, sure!", Lilo agreed. Stitch shrugged and grunted. The three walked down the dirt road, prepared for whatever the day may bring.

* * *

**Remember how I said that school is killing me? Yeah, please review thoughtfully, it lengthens my life span by a few days. Thanks!**


	13. Halloween special '09!

**Okay, I apologize. I was almost a week late with this. Something came up while I was writing this, WRITERS BLOCK!!! I know, terrifying, right? I guess it is fitting for this. Oh, this is something that takes place in the future, about one year. IT HAS SPARKY IN IT!!!! WOO!!! I haven't gotten him into the story yet, but I'm working on it. Anywho, next chapter will probably have Sparky in it. And pants for Austin.**

**Austin: I get pants! Sweet! Zubon! Pantsu! Yeah!**

**Bonnie: Umm... What?**

**Yuuna: He just said "Trousers" and "Pants" in japanese.**

**Bonnie: You're really jazzed about getting pants, ain't ya'?**

**Austin: You know it!**

**Yxme24: (whispers in Yuuna's ear) She's excited too, at least, about getting inside of his pants.**

**Yuuna: (snickers) Yep, that sounds like Bonnie!**

**Yxme24: Care to do the disclaimer?**

**Yuuna: Yxme24 does NOT own Lilo and Stitch!  
**

**Halloween Special! Costume party!**

Austin searched frantically around his room.

"Agh! Where the hell are you?!? I put you down right here on my bed, put my wig and my Auto-Mail on, and got dressed in my robe! As soon as I turn around, you're gone!", Austin ran through the actions he had done just moments ago, out loud. A jingling sound was heard from behind Austin.

"Are you perhaps looking for, this?", a female voice asked. Austin flipped around in surprise. Before his eyes stood Bonnie, clad in a blue military uniform, blonde wig nestled tightly upon her head. Austin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I should've guessed. How is it I always fall for that?", Austin asked.

Bonnie smiled, "Maybe it's 'cause you're not truly an experiment at heart? Who knows? But it's probably got to do with being from another dimension."

Austin nodded with a smile. He was releived that he finally let everyone know that he wasn't from this dimension, and wasn't an experiment. It was really nerve-wracking for him, being afraid that Bonnie would reject him for lying to her. She didn't, in fact, she did the complete opposite, and loved him for loving her for who she was, and disregarding the fact of origins. After all, love has no boundries.

"Hey, I thought that you were going as Al for halloween, not Hawkeye?", Austin asked as he motioned for her to return the final piece of his costume. Bonnie looked around the room.

"I was," Bonnie started, "But I felt that Hawkeye was more my kind of person. Ya' know, the strong, supportive, gun slingin'-"

"Heart-throb?", Austin threw in. Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"Not what I was going for, but sure.", She said as she tossed the silver pocket-watch to him and walked out of his room, "Hurry up _Fullmetal_! We'll be late to Lilo's costume party!"

Austin smiled. He was surprised that there were so many of the same things here that there were back in his birth-dimension. There were still anime's like Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto. Austin showed Fullmetal Alchemist to Bonnie once and she fell in love with the plot almost instantly. Together, Bonnie and Austin were the only two die-hard fans of it on the Island. Austin smiled at the memories of hooking up the computer to Bonnie's T.V. and watching the latest episodes online. It was something they did every Thursday night together. Austin hooked his pocket-watch on his belt and turned off the light.

"C'mon Lieutenant! Let's get going!"

Bonnie came out of her room with a stuffed animal that looked like Black Hayate. Austin laughed.

"Ooh! That's adorable!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and kept walking. After a few minutes, they arrived at Lilos House. Many large tables were set up for everyone coming to the party. A few party goers were already there, among them, was Austin's close friend Sparky. Sparky was dressed as Tarzan. 'Appropriate,' Austin thought, 'Sparky was quite the wild one.'

"Hey _Jungle Man!_ Where's Jane?", Austin jokingly greeted his pal. Sparky turned around and smirked.

"Hey, she's around here somewhere. Nice ponytail, _shrimp_!", Sparky joked back. Austin raised an eyebrow and got into character immediately.

"HEY!!! Don't call me short!! I'll break off your legs and stick 'em on your head!!! It's not my fault you come from a tribe freakish giants!!", Austin shouted rapidly. Bonnie snickered and applauded.

"Well done, _sir._", Bonnie noted. Austin smiled and gave a thumbs up, as Sparky rooled on the ground in mock pain.

"My EARS!!! They're bleeding!!!", Sparky shouted. Austin and Bonnie laughed at Sparky's antics.

"Oh! So THAT'S what that strange red liquid is! I thought it was cherry soda! Good thing I didn't drink it...", Austin said sarcastically. Sparky and Bonnie laughed.

"Aloha!", A voice said. Lilo came running down the stairs dressed as what looked like to Austin, a robotic-were-vamp-mummy thing.

"Aloha Lilo!", The three greeted back.

"Umm... Lilo, what are you supposed to be exactly?", Sparky asked curiously. Austin leaned over to Bonnie and whispered,"I bet you she's a robotic-were-vamp-mummy."

Bonnie smirked and nodded.

"I'm a robo-were-vamp-mummy! Are you Tarzan, Sparky?",Lilo said to them. Austin smirked triumphantly.

"Yep. I'm the jungle man! I can do a pretty good imitation of his yell, wanna hear?", Sparky asked excitedly. Bonnie and Austin gave each other a nervous glance. Sparky's main power may have been to short out electronics, but no one ever said he couldn't be loud.

"Nah, that's okay. Say, have any of you seen Stitch?", Lilo asked. The three shook their heads.

"I think he and Angel have a paired costume, kinda like Bonnie and I.", Austin told Lilo. Lilo nodded and turned her head quickly. Trees began to fall, and grunts of protest were heard.

"NAGA!!! Stitch no wanna go in THIS!!!"

"STITCH!!! You are going, and that's FINAL!!!"

"NAGA!!!"

"STITCH!!! SO HELP ME, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS, AND NOT LET YOU HAVE ANY CANDY AT ALL, IF YOU DO NOT STOP TRYING TO CRAWL AWAY!!!"

The trees stopped falling, and the screams subsided. Lilo shook her head, never understanding how a couple that fought so much, could love each other so much.

Austin leaned over to Sparky and muttered, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..."

"True that."

Bonnie smacked the two upside the head. Angel walked into view from behind the trees. She was garbed in a violet dress with golden lace. Small parts were torn, and her wig was a little messed up. Her face bore a disgruntled look. She stopped and turned around.

"Stitch! C'mon!", Angel said angrily. Austin bit his tongue as soon as he saw Stitch. Gone were the days where Stitch could dress up as something actually scary, now he had to dress in sometyhing that made Angel happy. Stitch came out from behind the bushes reluctantly. He was clad in green spandex leggings, a blue tunic, and a brown cape. To say the least, Stitch looked kinda girly.

"Uh... Aloha...", Stitch waved to everybody nervously. Sparky started to snicker but quickly stopped when Angel gave him a dark look.

"So.. Uh, Angel? Who are you guys supposed to be?", Bonnie asked kindly. Angel smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you for asking Bonnie!", Angel curtsied, "Stitch is Prince Charming and I am a Fair Maiden!"

"Well, Stitch DOES have a certain charm about him.", Austin noted nodding his head. Stitch stuck his tongue up his nose and fished around for "tasty morsels."

Angel smacked Stitch upside the head, "You told me you were going to stop doing that!"

"Ih... Meega sorry. Angel forgive Stitch?", Stitch asked as he gave her a puppy-dog look. Angel's stern stare softened as she nodded.

"Alright, I forgive you. Just promise me you'll stop, okay?", Angel asked sweetly. Stitch smiled happily and nodded. The two lovebirds leaned into a kiss, and Lilo made a grossed out face, Sparky ignored them, Bonnie just smiled softly, and Austin made a silent, "AWWWW! Kodak moment! So CUTE!" look on his face. What could he say? He was a closet-romantic! He had a soft spot for those type of moments.

"Boochiboo..", Stitch said smiling softly. Angel nodded and smiled back.

"Boochiboo.", Angel replied sweetly.

"So, who's gonna go Trick or Treating with me after the party?", Lilo asked the group, ending the mushy lovey-dovey scene. Austin's face flipped from "Awww!!!" to a "Gasp! FREE Candy!?! NO WAI! Awesome!"

"Ooh! Me! I want to go!", Austin said raising his hand, and jumping up and down. Bonnie sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I guess I'll go with you too. What about you guys?", Bonnie asked the three.

"Sure! I'll go with!", Sparky replied energetically. Angel pulled Stitch close and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry guys, but we've got something planned for just the two of us, alone...", Angel said, adding a playful emphasis on the 'alone.' Stitch's ears perked up and he let out an interested 'Ooooh!'. Lilo made a grossed out face.

"Eww! Guys, I'm only a kid here! Stop putting scary images in my head!", Lilo exclaimed. Sparky raised a hand.

"I second that motion.", Sparky said, then quickly added, "No offense."

"None taken, she is right though. Now is now, later is later.", Angel stated matter-of-factly. Stitch's ears lowered and he frowned, his Boochiboo got him all excited.

"C'mon, let's greet the rest of the people that are showing up!", Lilo said excitedly.

Many experiments arrived as the night went on, they laughed, told stories, had fun, and tryed to scare each other. Spooky showed up and was a huge hit, morphing into everybodies deepest fear. When Austin went up to Spooky, Spooky morphed into Austin himself. But it was different, the "other" Austin was curled up tight, crying for anybody, but nobody came. They were all dead. He was alone. The music died down, and everyone looked over towards what was grabbing the party's attention. Austin, the real one, began to stiffen, imagining what it would be like to lose everyone. He was nervous, afraid that others would mock him for having such a silly fear. Nobody did, instead they all nodded in understanding. The feeling of isolation, that itself is terrifying enough. Spooky morphed back to normal and smiled softly, as he did to most people who became deeply disturbed by seeing their fears.

Bonnie walked up and placed a hand on Austin's shoulder. Austin snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at Bonnie and smiled.

"That's never gonna happen. Not so long as I'm alive.", Austin told Bonnie with a cheerful demeanor. She smiled worriedly, but let him go. Austin turned around and beamed to everyone.

"Glad to see you're all here! Yo! Sample! You know Thriller?", Austin called out across the crowd. Sample beamed and gave thumbs up.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!"

The music started, and Austin got in front of the crowd. He started to lead them in the dance.

_' It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_

_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_

_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_

_(They're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

_I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night_

_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a_

_Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'_

_Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller!'_

The crowd cheered wildly for all the dancers. Austin walked past everyone and Bonnie ran up to him excitedly.

"Austin! That was amazing! How did you do that?"

Austin blushed, "You saw that? Oh, geez, I don't know what came over me! I think I was possesed by the spirit of M.J.!"

Bonnie laughed and gave Austin a hug.

"You had me worried there for a second... I didn't know what you were thinking... Are you okay?", Bonnie asked, her voice showing her concern. Austin's happy expression melted away into sadness.

"Sort of... I just...", he said quietly. Bonnie arched her eyebrow.

"What is it? You can talk to me...", she urged him. Austin closed his eyes tightly and sat down in a nearby chair.

"I miss them Bonnie. I miss my family. It's been almost a year since I arrived, and I...",Austin began to cry. Bonnie sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. Austin cryed quietly into the blue costume that Bonnie wore.

She slowly stroked his back and hugged him tighter, "I know... I'm sorry, sorry that I can't let you see your family again. Sorry that you can't share happy moments with them again. I'm sorry, but, all I can offer, is to share those moments with us. To share it with your other family. Your ohana."

Austin looked up at her with puffy eyes. He smiled sadly and nodded, "Thank you, Bonnie. And, I'm sorry."

"For what?", She asked softly. Austin looked down.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't enough for me. It's wonderful here, but, I still get homesick...", he said shamefully. Bonnie lifted his head up and smiled sweetly at him.

"It's alright, I understand.", she said softly. She pressed her lips gently to his cheek. She pulled away, a small blush gracing her face, covered by her fur.

"C'mon, let's go Trick-or-Treating.", she said standing up. Austin wiped his eyes and nodded, following after her.

"Okay, but I just got the best treat of all, a kiss from a beautiful woman.", Austin told her quietly. Bonnie smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"You're such a flirt. You know that, right?", she said as they walked towards Lilo. The rest of the evening was spent trick-or-treating with Lilo and Sparky, But Austin was right, he already had the greatest treat of all.

* * *

**Aww! So cute! Please review! It really motivates me to write more! =D See you next time!**


End file.
